Diabolik Lovers The Hidden Jewl
by DoubleTwistAnime
Summary: Miyako has been an average eighteen year old all her life- or as long as she can remember that is. When her idiotic aunt sends her away to the Sakamaki household, things get weird. She starts regaining memories and meets an old friend. But with all these things happening her attitude isn't quite the right repellent for the guys. Note: Rated M and will have new characters!
1. Prologue

"_The air, it's so cold yet, so refreshing,"_ The girl thought._ "Winter seems to be taking it's turn earlier then I thought but, there's something wrong here." _The girl thought as she shifted her grey eyes to the mansion in front of her. "If this is what my Aunt calls beauty she's wrong and maybe I should have reminded her that this "demon" isn't stupid and I have my rights." The girl said as she pulled back a long black strand of hair from her face. The girls sighed as she took a small step towards the gate and sighed. "I am Miyako *SOON TO BE SAID* and I am not scared, more of annoyed than anyone could be." Miyako said as she pushed open the gate and walked up to the doorsteps.


	2. Chapter 1 First Bite

Miyako's eyes opened to really bright sunlight. It's been a day since she arrived at the mansion and she still didn't know anybody's names. Miyako's head was pounding furiously and her vision was blurred but adjusted once she sat up. She put a hand on her head as a photo of a man, woman, son, and daughter was set on fire. The daughter looked a lot like Miyako and she heard a singing in the background. Miyako blinked and stared at the wall with no expression in her eyes. "So their vampires?" Miyako muttered to herself. Yesterday at first they seemed slightly normal but off, until one of them said, "You smell so good."and then got near her neck but of course nothing happened from then on. "Or maybe their just wannabes..." Miyako finished with her muttering. She stood up and opened her bag and grabbed a black jacket, a pair of jeans, and somewhat military looking boots. She slowly opened the door and closed it with no problem but as she observed the hall she was sure there would be a ton of creaks in the floorboards. So she stuck near the walls and seemed to get out the door easily. "Man if their trying to keep me in so much they are terrible." Miyako thought to herself as she noticed it was snowing out and there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. Miyako sat down near a dead bush and laid down on her back, for some reason the sun that was shining in her room was hidden behind the clouds now. "What's fear anyway?" Miyako said to herself. "No, it doesn't exist remember?" She added. "But remember what? You can't even remember your own parents 'you disgrace' or as so my aunt says." Miyako said loudly. "Who are you talking to?" A voice said to her. "It doesn't matter." Miyako said rolling over to her side as the snow stuck to the back side of her jacket. Miyako curled herself up into a ball to ease her head pounding as she closed her eyes and started humming to herself.

"Hey." Miyako heard a different voice say. She sat up and stared up at a boy with red hair and green eyes. "You." Miyako said glaring at him as she stood up. "You should take it as a compliment that your scent is great." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "What are you doing?" Miyako said. He pulled her closer to him and she felt him lick her neck. "This is awkward, are they really... vampires?" Miyako winced as she felt something sharp pierce her neck. She felt herself getting weaker by the moment and he let her go as she fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Your blood is the greatest taste that I've ever had." He said as Miyako scooted to the wall that surrounded the house. He smiled at her as he stepped closer to her and pinned her arms to the wall and slid her jacket shoulder down and bit her near the shoulder. Miyako let out a painful screech as her head pounding seemed to get worse. "Are you scared?" He asked staring into her eyes smiling as blood dripped down his lip. Miyako couldn't answer she was too weak to even move. "Just stop." Miyako said as she forced herself to say it stably. "I'm not full yet." He said licking the blood off his lip. "I'm not scared." Miyako said as she struggled to break free from his grip but managed to break free and stand up. "You have courage but I can't let one of my most delicious meals get away from me now." He said standing up and walking near her. Miyako put her hand on her head as her head pounding stopped and her vision blackened.


	3. Chapter 2: Violation and Sweet Memories

"Well crap." Miyako thought to herself as she noticed her change in clothing. "Why didn't I even wake up with this happened?" Miyako said as she squinted her eyes in the dark room. She sat up but a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell back onto her pillow. She was exhausted and her body felt heavy but she could still move that is, if she wanted to. Miyako closed her eyes as she lifted her hand to feel the dent marks in her skin. It still hurt but a scab had formed over the wound so it wasn't bleeding anymore. She heard movement in her room but she was too tired to lift her head up and see what it was. "What time is it anyways?" Miyako thought to herself as she heard a loud bell ring. "Is it 12:00 a.m. or 12:00 p.m.?" She wondered. Miyako heard footsteps heading for her bed but she quickly closed her eyes and started breathing lightly. "Maybe those acting classes will pay off!" Miyako thought excitedly. She felt a hand go across her cheek and down to her neck so she quickly turned the opposite direction. Her back facing whoever was in the room. She heard a loud bang in her room which surprised her which meant somebody was messing with crap in her room. "Okay acting skills number two initiated." Miyako forced a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room to see, nobody. "Aww I didn't get to see how my acting skills work." Miyako thought more to herself. "So your awake?" A voice said. Miyako heard her door creak open and light shine softly through the door. Miyako sat up as she turned to see a grey haired red eyed boy staring at her. "Yeah but it doesn't really matter." Miyako said walking to the door. "Why are you wearing that?" The boy asked angerily. "Well you know what? When people dress me without me knowing makes me sick." Miyako said holding up a fist as he seemed to relax a little. Miyako glanced up at him and quickly put her fist down. "Whoops that was very unintentional." Miyako said. "Right." He said. "But did you come to tell me something?" Miyako asked. "No I just happened to hear movement in your room and I wanted to see what was happening." He said. "Do you know who was in my room just a second ago?" Miyako asked tilting her head slightly. He stiffened and shook his head. "Why would I know why are you asking me all of this?" He said angerily as he punched the door that was right next to her head. "Right I'll never talk to you again." Miyako said as his eyes widened and he shook his head. "No it's fine." He said. Miyako shook her head as she shut the door on him and sat back down on her bed. "So you were awake when I was in your room?" A slightly strange voice said. Miyako turned her head to see a red head with a fedora on staring at her smiling. She jumped up and stared at him suprised. "How the hell did you get into my room?" She asked. "Hmm," He said putting a finger on his lip and hopping up off her bed. "Why don't you answer my question first?" He asked examining her face. "I heard a loud noise, was that you?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Well if it was me would you be happy Laito came to visit you?" He asked as his eyes started shifting down from her face. "No in fact I would be creeped out." Miyako said turning on the lights. "Then it was me." He said putting an arm on the wall next to her head. Miyako felt herself getting uncomfortable as he leaned closer to her and he tilted his head. "Your not scared but your uncomfortable?" He said. "That's such a strange face but it fits on such a wonderful smelling girl like you." He said as he quickly bit into Miyako's neck. "Mmm your blood is so amazing I think it's even greater than her blood was." He said as he bit into a different place on her neck. Miyako felt almost a screech of pain come from her throat. "I-I." Miyako said as Laito licked the blood from her neck and stared into her grey eyes. "You want more? Is that what you said?" He said tilting his head. Miyako shook her head and felt strenght enter her body. "I need you to stop." She said pushing him away with all her force and opening the door.  
Miyako found herself lost in the house. "I mean I may be terrible with directions but come on!" She came to the end of the hall and she let out a heavy sigh. "Why do they keep all the lights off? It just makes it harder to see." Miyako said sliding down the wall and covering her face with her hands. She put a hand on her locket which was suprising that no one took it off. She smiled in relief as she opened it up to see an image of her playing the violin. She traced her finger over the instrument and laughed.  
-FLASH BACK-  
_"Please Miyako?" A boy with brown messy hair and green eyes said poking at the girl who looked like Miyako. "No Tadoa." The girl said as she countinued walking. He stared at her and then ran after her quickly smiling. "But you promised remember?" He said. The girl stopped and started to glare at him, she then crossed her arms. "I did? I don't remember." She said as the boy grabbed her folder from her arms. "Hey!" The girl said as she jumped to try to get her folder back. "Miyako i'm only a bit taller than you and you still can't get it!" The boy said laughing. "Fine i'll do it." Miyako said as they entered a large home. The girl walked into a room and opened a black case. Inside the case was a violin and a bow. She quickly took out the bow and violin and started playing the regular notes. "What's wrong Todoa?" Miyako said with a hint of sarcasim in her voice. "I'm playing the violin." She said as he glanced up at her and sighed. "Play that song that I like." He said. Miyako sighed as she held the violin up to her jaw and started playing a slow but beautiful song. "Better?" Miyako said as she noticed Todoa was frowning at the wall. "What is it?" Miyako said. "Don't worry Miyako when were older i'll figure out a way to fix things for you, I am your friend after all." He said._  
-Flash Back End-  
"Todoa, I remember now," Miyako said as she felt wet hot tears streaming down her face. "I remember."


	4. Chapter 3: Problems and First Kiss?

**Hey before I start I would like to apologize for the spacing on here my computer doesn't really like to agree with websites so your just going to have to space it out with the bar at the top. Also thanks for supporting my story! I have gotten tons of private messages about people enjoying my story and I really do appreciate that so ta-da I wrote a bit longer of a chapter. Also my paragraphs didn't show up so it's slightly mushed together so sorry i'll try to fix it next time.**

"Why are you just sitting there you need to get ready." The black haired boy with red eyes and glasses said. "For what?" Miyako asked. "For school." He said. "School? I already graduated." Miyako said. He stared at her and tilted his head. "How old are you?" He asked. "I turned eighteen a few days ago." Miyako said. "So how did you already graduate." He asked. "You looked smarter than your brothers, I started school when I was three." Miyako said glancing in the corner of her eye. "Well your still going." He said as she shrugged and stood up.

Miyako got out of the limo and sighed. "Stupid, why do I have to go to school." She muttered. "Miyako, your in the same class as Shuu." The black haired red eyed boy with glasses said. "Wait isn't he older than me?" Miyako thought but she nodded as she followed Shuu to the classroom. The classroom was somewhat empty but a few girl were here an there. A few more people entered the room but it still felt empty. She saw two tough looking boys look her way and pointed at her as they held up a piece of paper. "You." One of them said pointing at Miyako. "What?" Miyako muttered not looking up at them. "Come with us." One of them said. "Why should I?" Miyako said glancing up at them. "Just get up." One of them said. Miyako shook her head as a smile spread acrossed her face. "Why not answer my question?" She asked. "Why the hell does it have to be her?" One of them said the other looked at her and frowned. "Get the hell up." He said. Miyako stood up and they nodded as one of them tried to throw a punch at her, she dodged and kicked him foward leaving him on the ground. "You tell me to get up and then try to knock me out. Are you stupid?" Miyako said as she side glanced the other one who was staring at her and looked like he was going to charge at her. Miyako tensed up as she heard a yell. "Hey! I told you to get her not start a fight." A voice said. She glanced to see a boy with brown hair and green eyes walking toward her. "Todoa?" Miyako said under her breath. "Oh my god it's Todoa! Look at how cute he is." Some girls in the background said. Todoa grabbed Miyako's shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She heard people jump up in protest. Miyako pushed him away and slapped him as she sat back down and rested her head on her hand. "Still the same Miyako." He said laughing. "Didn't he object every girl who asked him out?" A girl in the background said. "He's always refused every girl even the gorgeous ones." Another girl said. Miyako glared at him as she noticed Shuu staring at her with his eyes wide. She glanced away and looked up at Todoa. "I'm sure you don't quite remember my promise but I figured it out." He said smiling at her. "Hey are you still playing that instrument." He asked. Miyako put a hand on her mouth and bolted up at him as she put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" She said as she grabbed her stuff and left the classroom. "So I'm taking that as a no?" He yelled out the door.

"You ditched your whole first day!" The black haired red eyed boy said, no the Glassed Maniac said. (She thinks he's annoying.) "Well when someone comes in and kisses you and then blurts out random stuff about your past life you can't help but ditch, I finished that grade anyway so the point in it was useless." Miyako said as it went silent in the vehicle. "Who kissed you?" One of them asked. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is I can control myself." Miyako said as she covered her mouth. "You did a real good job 'controlling' yourself in class." The blond one said. "It was self defense." Miyako said. "So she was kissed and what else?" Reiji asked. "She started a fight." Shuu said. Miyako looked at him in defense and shook her head. "No they were bothering me, I only kicked one of them onto the floor." Miyako said defeinsivly. "Sounds like she was being a real bitch." The red haired one said. Miyako sat back and sighed heavily as she started staring at each of them she pointed to the one with grey hair who seemed disconnected from the conversation. "Anger issues," She started as she pointed to the one with the fedora. "Perveted," She then pointed to the red haired one. "Misleading," She then pointed to the boy holding the teddy bear and had purple hair. "No comment," She pointed to the blonde. "Lazy," And finally she pointed to Reiji. "Glassed Maniac." She finished as they were all looking at her. "Anger issues?" The grey haired boy next to her said as he punched the wall. Miyako felt stupid, she can defend herself from humans but not from vampires, she just blurted out those things to relieve the stress she was feeling. "Does the bitch think she can say those things to us?" Laito said. Miyako felt the car pull to a stop as the Glassed Maniac grabbed her arm. "Walk home, if you try to escape now then we will kill you." He said as he pushed her out of the car. "Hmph." Miyako said as she walked by the car with no complaints. She thought she heard more footsteps step out of the car but when she turned back there was nobody there.

Miyako felt cold sprinkles of rain pierce her shoulders as she looked up. "It's not snowing this time? What a suprise." She said as she countinued walking. Soon it started to downpour soaking Miyako's uniform from top to bottom. "Miyako?" She heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see Todoa standing behind her with an umbrella. She sighed and kept walking. "Hey Miyako, what's wrong?" He said jogging to catch up to her. Miyako turned to stare at him. "I just don't want to talk about it." Miyako said. "I saw you get in a car with the Sakimaki brothers, whats up with that?" He asked tilting his head. "Well let's say I was 'given' away." Miyako said. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" He asked grabbing her arm and pulling her under his umbrella.

-Flash back-

"Todoa! How could you?" Miyako screeched (She was in shock not in fear) as she saw the motionless person on the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth as his green eyes stared into hers. "I'm just trying to protect you. You still can't remember a lot of things and I want to make it up to you." He said grabbing both of her hands and staring into her grey eyes. "Your not making any sense." Miyako said as she glanced over at the body. "Just wait and you'll see." He said as he turned to the body.

-Flash back end-

Miyako blinked in what she just saw she looked into Todoa's eyes and saw the same eyes from her flashback. She looked at Todoa knowing he was a vampire.


	5. Chapter 4: Choose?

Todoa softly pushed Miyako towards the gate and waved. When she turned back he was gone, she smiled to herself. She opened the gate and walked into the house with everyone staring at her eyes wide except one or two of them were missing. "Your getting water into the house." The Glassed Maniac said. Miyako walked past without saying anything. "If I don't say anything I wonder what would happen?" Miyako said as she shut the door to her room once she entered her room. "Who were you walking with?" A familiar voice said. Miyako turned surprised to see him in her room after she just closed the door. "A friend." Miyako said as he glanced up at her in anger. "Your not aloud to make any friends." He said. "But he was a friend before I came here I think I haven't seen him for five years now?" Miyako said leaning her back against the wall. "Your my prey not his. Remember that." He said standing up. "I own myself you don't own me." Miyako said as she noticed anger flash in his eyes. "We'll change that." He said as he put an arm to the side of her head and leaned forward to her neck. But a car door slammed and he turned his head towards the window. Miyako opened the door and shut it. "I wonder what that car is." Miyako said as she found the stairs and walked down them to see a girl wearing expensive clothes and holding an expensive looking bag. "Another vampire?" Miyako thought. "No, she's human." The girl looked a Miyako and frowned at the sight of her. "What's wrong with you?" The girl asked. Miyako looked down and noticed her clothes were dry but the were wrinkled. "You'll understand later." Miyako said as Glassed Maniac led the girl to a room for introductions.

"That is Shuu, the oldest son, then there's the triplets Laito, Ayato, and Kanato. Finally there's the youngest son Subaru." Miyako folded her arms as she examined the girl. Her auburn hair was up in a bun and her brown eyes made her stand out but it seemed everyone was staying away from her. The girl glanced at Miyako and pointed to her. "Who's she then?" She asked. Miyako sighed and shook her head. "I'm Miyako." She said. "What's your last name?" She asked. Miyako tensed her body. "I-I can't remember." She said putting a hand to her head. "So you must be stupid then?" She said. "Actually I turned eighteen a while ago and already graduated." Miyako said. "So what are you doing here? Are you a-" Miyako shook her head. "No but I see one." Miyako said walking away as she heard snickering behind her.

Miyako felt bad for what she did it made her sound like a bitch. She must've been acting like one a lot lately since she's been loosing her nerve easily. A few hours has passed and she heard coughing as her door swung open, it was Ayato he hopped on top of her and leaned towards her neck. "Her blood sucks." He said as he painfully bit down on her neck as he put more pressure on it each time. Miyako whimpered in pain and mad at herself that she wasn't prepared sooner. "I wonder if blood depends on personality or DNA?" Miyako thought. Ayato pulled away from Miyako and was smiling. "It's even better than hers was, it's so strange." He said as he leaned down to her neck but he only licked the blood off her neck and started to stare into her grey eyes. Miyako felt an urge to kick him off, but she knew it would be a really girly kick and probably miss him. Miyako didn't want to show weakness so she stared back in his eyes with hate in her eyes and she tried to put a cold look in them. He laughed at her and his hand traced from her face to her collarbone. Miyako started streamlining to break free so he would maybe let her go. But he just seemed to hold her down even stronger. "I can't tell if your enjoying this or not." He said. "Obviously i'm not." Miyako said rolling her eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled the sleeve of her shirt to the side and traced his finger against it. "I'll make you enjoy it then." He said biting so hard that Miyako's body ached. Miyako whimpered softly as he pulled free and smiled at her his eyes wide. "Just stop." Miyako said as he leaned face to face with her. "Give it up already your mine." He said. "I will never belong to you no matter how hard you try. That goes for your brothers too." Miyako didn't even know what she was saying she was feeling extremely light headed and tired. "I like you, but maybe we can work on how obedient you are." He said getting off her and standing up. Miyako's body felt soar but she forced herself to squirm to the middle of her bed and curl up in almost a ball. She could smell the blood dripping from her neck but she softly drifted asleep to escape it.

-Dream-

"Don't you want freedom?" A familiar voice said, it was Todoa. "Your probably going to have to choose one of them!" Todoa said as he put a hand through his hair. "Choose one of them what does he mean?" Miyako thought. Todoa stood up and stared at her. "Your a sacrificial bride remember?" He said reading her thought. "I just don't know anymore." Miyako said as Todoa strangely disappeared from the darkness before her and the six boys were shown around her staring at her. "I'm just a sacrifice not much of a bride!" Miyako thought to herself. "What is this supposed to mean?" She asked herself.

-Dream End-

**Okay so yeah I know she's slightly weak and she should be dead by now but her blood actually generates faster than the natural human being and you'll understand why once you get further into the story. Also yes she's weak only against vampires but you need to understand that the vampires have an overwhelming strength in the anime and manga. (At least stronger than a natural human) But i'll fix that later. ALSO one more thing! Who do you think she should fall in love with? I really want to use Subaru since there slightly alike but it can also be Kanato, Ayato, Laito, Reiji, or Shuu. Or maybe she can be a whore and love them all!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Fighting Idiots! (YAY!)

Miyako stumbled through the halls down to the dining area. It seems that she was the last one there so she had to sit next to the new girl. The meal was soup and rice, of course Miyako and the girls drink was cranberry juice. Miyako ate her food quietly until she noticed the girl side glance her and pick up the cranberry juice. "Excuse me, Miyako was it?" The girl asked as Miyako turned to her. "Something wrong?" Miyako asked. "Yes this juice what is it?" She asked. Miyako felt like cracking up when the girl asked the question. "It's cranberry juice." Miyako said as the girl held it up. "I don't like it." She said as she threw the liquid in the glass onto Miyako's face. Miyako stood up and the girl stood up too and snickered. "Your really stupid aren't you?" Miyako said as she grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped her face off. Noticing turns of heads. "Try me I had years of karate and years of fighting." The girl said. Miyako sighed and shook her head. "I don't really feel like it now though." Miyako said turning to walk away. "What is it do you not know how to fight? I take pity on you!" She said. Miyako rapidly turned around feeling an urge to punch her. "Say that again I dare you!" Miyako said hearing her snort. "I take pity on you!" She yelled at her. Miyako hid her eyes with her black bangs and smiled. "I doubt you know even how to throw a punch!" The girl said. "As the Greeks say," Miyako said looking back up. "Deep doubts, deep wisdom; small doubts, little wisdom." Miyako said. "Just a little Greek quote?" The girl said. "I have one thousand two hundred twenty-six left in my memory." Miyako said, as she quickly shut her mouth and put a hand over it. "Your lying." The girl said. "If I was lying you'd be able to tell by now." Miyako said sighing and turning her back to the girl. "Your running away from a fight?" The girl asked. Miyako didn't turn to face the girl but shook her head. "It just wouldn't be worth it, besides, I'll put up a fight when i'm feeling up to it." Miyako said. "Aren't you angry? Doesn't it just burn inside you?" The girl asked. Miyako felt eyes staring on both of them now. "This isn't child play idiot," Miyako said turning towards her and walking face to face with her. "This is real." Miyako said as the girl raised her fist to punch her. Miyako side stepped it and kicked her as she shrugged."How?" The girl cried staring up at Miyako "It's not anger it's grief, and it already tore me to bits. It doesn't allow just anyone to tear the pieces up, it only allows the ones that I trust to do it." Miyako said turning to walk away from the girl.

Miyako opened her eyes to the darkness of her bedroom she glanced up at a clock. 3:30 a.m. "That's right school was cancelled due to a fire." Miyako said sitting up yawning. She threw on a black and grey striped shirt, jeans, and her lovely pair of military boots. She opened the door and walked down the hall to the steps. She then walked outside noticing the girl before. "Hey you!" Miyako said as the girl jumped at the sight of her. "Oh Miyako." She said. "What are you doing?" Miyako asked. "Actually I wanted to apologize." Miyako widened her eyes. "Oh," Miyako said. "Then your apology is accepted." Miyako said turning to see a shriveled rose on a bush. "I was wondering how it made it this long." The girl said and she stepped back allowing Miyako to see it up close. "It looks like it's just barely holding on." Miyako said. "It looks like it's about to break doesn't it?" The girl said. "Well yes but-" Miyako was interrupted by someone grabbing her waist and pulling her back. She also heard a screech and saw the girl lying on the ground with a knife in her stomach. "I-I al-most had y-yo." The girl eyes went dull as Miyako felt the arm grip loosen as she was turned to face... Subaru?

**Sorry for the late update! My GOSH how much I've been putting my blood into this story. (Ignore that last part!) I love writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it! I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow (9/23/14 or 23/9/14) PEACE! **


	7. Character Details: 1

**Sorry I couldn't give you another chapter today... BUT today i'll be doing a character details of those whom I created! I don't have the pictures now but I'll upload them later and maybe redo them. So here:**

**Miyako -SECRET LAST NAME- **

**Age- 18**

**Birthdate- September 13, 1996**

**Hair color/colour- Black and straight**

**Eye color: Blue-grey**

**Skin color- Really pale**

**Height- 5'3 or about 160 cm**

**History- REVEALED SOON!**

**_Todoa Todoke_**

_**Age- 18.5 years**_

**_Birthdate- April 2nd 1996_**

**_Hair color/colour- Black messy_**

**_Eye color/colour- dark green_**

**_Skin color/colour- EXTREMELY PALE _**

**_Height- 5'6 or about 171 cm_**

**_History- Younger friend of Miyako's possibly fiance?_**

Brim Satin (_Deceased)_

Age-16

Birthdate-Unknown

Hair color/colour- Ginger or red headed and up in a bun usually.

Eye color- Dark Green

Skin color- Slightly tan

Height- 5'4 or 162 cm

History- Serial Killer of the past bottomless pit of the future. ;D

**M'kay well that's all for today folks. Thanks so much for the support and i'll get back to you whenever I can! 3**


	8. Chapter 6: Miyako you whore!

**Hey so sorry for not updating in a while (*September something* Cough cough) I've been redoing the whole story so I just decided to put Chapter 6 in today. So ENJOY my little fangdoms!**

Miyako stared in shock as she turned her head away from him to see the rose fall from the bush. "Did she just try to kill me?" Miyako said as he nodded in reply. "Why didn't you just let her kill me then? It wouldn't have mattered!" Miyako said. "Did you plan this?" He asked. "Do I look like I planned this?" Miyako said looking up at him. His eyes shifted away from her. Miyako's felt his grip tighten on her shoulders to the point where it hurt bad. "Hey let go!" Miyako said as she pulled away from him. He turned towards her and she backed away but fell over the dead persons body. She felt it though, the fear pulse through her. She looked around and pulled the knife out of the girls body as she held up at him. "Stupid," He said bending down and grabbing the knife from her. "You can't kill me with that." He said throwing it away from her reach. Miyako saw the girls body twitch and she jumped up putting a hand on her heart and feeling it race.

-Memory-

_Miyako stared at her mother and father's dead corpse. She looked over at her... brother. Yes brother. He had black hair like her but bright yellow eyes. He held a long sword and held it toward her with no fear in his eyes. He charged but stopped and flew backwards as the sword stabbed him in the heart and he hit a tree. "BROTHER!" Miyako screamed running over to him tears pouring down her face. "A-Are you alright?" She asked, no answer. _

-Memory End-

Miyako fell to her knees as she put a hand on her head. "M-my brother tried to kill me, but he couldn't?" Miyako said confused. My head started to pound furiously again. "What are you talking about?" Subaru asked staring at her. Miyako looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know." She said as she stood up and she noticed she was crying. He looked around and sighed as he grabbed her and hugged her. Miyako was about a quarter of his size which felt really strange. He put his hands back on her shoulders as he leaned down to her face and kissed her softly and gently pressing his lips to hers. Then he hesitantly leaned towards her neck and bit into it. He didn't really bite so hard that it hurt a ton but it still hurt. "This is different then hers it's even better." He said switching to the other side. Miyako flinched as he bit again but this time harder. Miyako flinched which made it hurt even more but she was too exhausted to fight back so she just let him.

**Me: *Is reading over* What the hell! Why the heck did I write this! Miyako you whore!**

**Miyako: I'm sorry! Your the one who wrote it! I can't believe it either! Why did I have to be the one put in this story couldn't it have just been somebody else?**

**Me: *Hits desk* NO! I'll figure out to match you with the other characters! I promise.**

**Miyako: B-but I don't want to be with the other characters.**

**Me: Shut up! You can kick their asses later for now just live through it.**

**Miyako: *Sigh* Watching someones body twitch while there dead is sad.**

**Me: Miyako, your life is like a pie, when one slice is finished, another is sacrificed.**

**Miyako: There's something wrong with you.**

**Me: Right, see ya in next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 7: It's Funner

**Yay! Chapter 7! High-five to anybody who knows the song she was singing if not it's called "The Lion and the Wolf" by Thrice. Also an old friend told me to do a Sakamaki x Reader so I think i'll do that too and i'll only upload one of those chapters if I update this little book thing. **

Miyako pressed her lips together and stared at her pale face in the mirror. "I look dead." Miyako said letting a small laugh escape from her throat. She was wearing her school uniform since she had just got back to school. Not much happened lately, Miyako was surprised. She was pretty sure one of them would come along and get her but with a careful analysis on where she should go and where she shouldn't. She knows to stay away from the ones who already drank from her but to still be alarmed around the ones who haven't. "You just have to pull through, their just a bunch of hormonal teenagers except, their vampires." Miyako said clapping her hands together and smiling at her image but she frowned and fell against the bathroom door sighing heavily. "The lion runs into the door, the real fun begins," Miyako sang under her breath. "As they both rush upon you and rip open your flesh." Miyako sang as she felt a gag as tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks silently.

She felt the door behind her slide open as she fell backwards onto somebody's feet and she looked up to see the oldest son, Shuu, staring down at her. She pushed herself away from his legs quickly and stood up sighing heavily and staring at the boy who was standing in the doorway blocking her path. "Could you move?" She asked folding her arms. She let her arms fall down to her sides as she glared at him and tried to slip around him, so instead she kind of pushed him. She made a mistake, he grabbed her hand and she ended up slipping and falling backwards on her head. "What is wrong with you?" She said putting a hand on the back of her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding, but to her luck she was. "Crap." She said staring at the blood on her head. She glanced up at the boy who was staring at her arms folded with a frown still across his face. She stood up and ran the sink water on her hand and grabbed a towel to wipe her hands off. "Were you singing?" He asked staring at her his eyes almost glowing. "No." She said staring at him, she lied. A smirk appeared from his face as Miyako stared at him. "Your lying." He said. "Could you please just move?" Miyako asked getting impatient already. He didn't budge so Miyako did what she thought she could, trick him. "Fine, I was singing but I have no idea how you could hear it with your ear-bud things in." Miyako said sighing. "What were you singing?" He asked. Miyako stepped to one side of him he didn't move so she looked for a small opening. "A so-" Miyako almost jumped through the opening but hurt herself even more to the point where she felt like she was going to scream. "Ahem, a song." She said forcing herself to stand up and ignoring the blood on her arm. She turned but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back then she fell to the ground again with him leaning over her. "You may be smart but remember, we're vampires who can outwit you and kill you." He said his blue eyes looking into hers and his blond hair almost brushing against her face. Miyako felt her body tense as he brought up her arm where it was bleeding and bit into it then leaned close to her neck. "I don't care." She forced the words to come out of her mouth she felt him pause a few seconds before he brought his hand up to her mouth gently and bit hard into her skin. Miyako felt pain go throughout her body as she felt just a bit warmer blood than usual be drained from her body. He paused and she felt drops fall back on her neck as she felt him relax. "Who sent you here?" He asked uncovering his hand from her mouth. She slowly blinked and took a breath in before breathing back out. "M-my a-a-aunt." She stuttered before he smiled. "Your blood is different from everything. It's more different than hers was." He said.

_-Flashback-_

_"Miyako, go finish what I told you to do!" A male voice said approaching the younger Miyako. "But Daddy, I thought only boys were supposed to become-" The younger Miyako was interrupted. "No that's not it, you are special than any other one of us in this world, now go and start doing what your told." The father yelled slapping her then turning to walk away._

_-Flashback end-_

Miyako's eyes were widened at the flashback. She felt enough energy to try to slide out of the boys hold which he let her. She sat up and rested her head on her knees wiping the blood on her neck off. "My f-father never l-let me do what I wanted," Miyako said remembering the various other times her father was mad at her. "They killed my cat and dog, then killed the friends that weren't important." Miyako said out loud without realizing it and rested her head on the wall behind her. She shifted her eyes over to the movement only to close her eyes and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 8: The young prodigy and OMFG!

Miyako shot her eyes opened as she struggled to sit up. She was in her bed wearing the same clothes she was wearing before. Sunlight gently fluttered through the window of her room but Miyako didn't like that, she stood up and shut the drapes. She threw herself back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing she closed her eyes. "Boredom strikes again!" Miyako said sitting up and opening her closet door. "Your changing now?" A voice behind her said. Miyako jumped and turned to see Ayato sitting on her bed carefully examining her every move. "Not yet." Miyako said. "That's a lie." She thought to herself. "Come get me when you want to, I'll help you." He said standing up. Miyako snorted and folded her arms as she stared at him. "What do you want, I'm busy." She said. "That too is a lie." She thought. "I'm hungry." He said walking towards her. "Yeah well, nice to meet you." She said taking a step to the side of him. "Pch." He spat. Miyako folded her arms and looked away from him before turning to look back at him, he was gone. "Where the he-" She felt to hands grab her shoulders. "Hey!" She yelled struggling. "That attitude of yours isn't going to help at all." Ayato said leaning his head near her shoulder as he stopped. "Who drank from you?" He asked pulling back and she turned to face him. "Well already, Shuu, Laito, and Subaru." Miyako said nervously. "Stupid! Your mine, stop going around letting others drink from you." Ayato said as Miyako turned away from him and covered her neck with her black hair and started walking towards the door, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "Ouch!" Miyako screeched. "Your not going anywhere, I have to teach you a lesson." Ayato said pulling her closer into his arms. "Stop!" She said as he leaned towards her neck. "Food isn't suppose to talk." He said licking her neck. "Ayato!" Miyako said angrily but he still didn't listen to her as she felt a pair of fangs on her skin and he bit down hard, really hard. Miyako felt Ayato stop and lick the blood off her neck as he leaned away blood dripping down his chin. Miyako dropped to the ground on her knees, but didn't quite loose conscious more of "My body refuses to function." Miyako sighed and forcefully moved her arms foward so she wouldn't fall on her face. "Your body stopped functioning? That's good." Ayato said picking her up and laying her on the bed and hopping over top of her. "Leave me alone or you'll regret this." Miyako said. "What can a human like you do?" Ayato asked.

-Flashback-

_Miyako stares at the blood overlapping the ground staring at the body of her dead mother and father. She opens her mouth and screeches the whole house shaking. "Sister!" She hears her brother call holding his hands over his ears. She stopped screaming as she felt her brothers arms wrap around her softly before pulling back and glancing at the bodies with no emotion in his eyes. "It's okay." He said putting his hand on her head and turning away._

-Flashback end-

"Screaming, if I use my whole-" Ayato rolled off of her. "I'm not in the mood anymore." He said standing up and walking out the door. "That was lucky." Miyako said breathing out and closing her eyes.

The group of boys surrounded the main hallway for some sort of meeting. Miyako stood away from the group watching them with no expression on her face. "Miyako," Reiji said staring at her. "If you would thankfully inform us what your good at." He said as they all turned to stare at her. "I'm good at a lot of things like, breaking stuff, burning any sort of food, oh and lying." Miyako said leaning her back against the wall. "So in other words your just another useless mortal?" Reiji said. "But then again, it's none of your business what I'm good at." Miyako said folding her arms. "Ah, but you must have a talent of some sort." Reiji said as politely as possible. "Why do I need to tell you this?" Miyako said pushing her back off the wall and glaring at him. "Because we're having a party for all the classes of the night school so we don't raise suspicon." Reiji said. "So what I have to do the entertainment?" Miyako said as their stares burned into her. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm terrible at everything, your just going to throw me up onto the stage and tell me to do something?" Miyako said. "That's right, but if your terrible at everything then I guess you are no use to us." Reiji said. The room fell silent as the stares burned into Miyako's skin and she turned away sighing heavily. "She can sing." Shuu said inturrupting the silents. Miyako turned defensively and shook her head quickly holding her hands up. "I can't sing, well I can but, I don't sing for entertainment. I can play um, a couple instruments well." Miyako said as she heard a snort come from Ayato. "Like what?" He said as Miyako shifted nervously. "Like piano, violin, cello, viola, flute, clarinet, trumpet, trombone, tuba, harp, and kind of the drums." Miyako said. "A couple?" She heard Ayato mummer under his breath. "Oh also the guitar although, that was the first instrument I learned to play so It wouldn't be the best." Miyako said. "Teddy, would you like to hear how this goes?" Kanato asked his bear. "A-actually is it okay if I have a friend play an instrument with me? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Miyako says. "Who is this?" Reiji asked. "Todoa Inoue, he's a old friend." Miyako said as every boy in the rooms eyes were widened at her. "Inoue, that name sounds familiar." Shuu said. "Yes it does, they are one of the top vampire families." Reiji said side glancing Miyako. "That's strange, I felt like I knew that somehow." Miyako said glancing upwards. "How did you get yourself involved with them?" Reiji asked. "Like I said, old friend." Miyako said shrugging. "Well I didn't know old friends greeted each other with a kiss on the lips." Shuu said his eyes slowly shifting over to Miyako. "I've know him my whole life and I think if he plays it will be goos entertainment. For the girls that is." Miyako said laughing. "Excuse me then, how are you going to get him to do it?" Reiji asked. "I don't know, I'll just ask him." Miyako said. "He'll probably want a drink from you." Ayato said folding his arms and frowning. "He's hugged me many times before without doing crap to me." Miyako said. "Pch." She heard Ayato as she shrugged. "I like him." Miyako said but really was just kidding. "Miyako you are dismissed." Reiji said as she nodded her head and walked off.

"I wouldn't mind." Todoa said leaning his back against the school halls. "Really? That's great!" Miyako said. "Only if you sing though." Todoa said. "But do you know where we could practice?" Miyako asked. "Yeah there's a music room." Todoa said grabbing her hand and leading her to a door and sliding it open. "Are they in tune?" Miyako asked running her hand along the piano. "Probably, some people don't use the music room I don't know why though." Todoa said running a hand through his hair and shutting the door behind them. "If you play the piano, i'll sing." Miyako said as he smiled and nodded. "What song are you going to sing?" Todoa asked. "Eh, anything sad." Miyako said. "You're a very sadistic person." Todoa said. "Am not, I just hate everything that's happening right now." Miyako said. "What that your in a house full of vampires and they all want to drink from you?" Todoa said with a snicker. "Maybe." Miyako said suprised. "Have you figured it out yet?" Todoa asked glancing at her. "That your a vampire, quite a bit ago. My head keeps spinning with these stupid memories, I think it would be better if I don't see them at all." Miyako said hitting her head. "Did you remember when you were forced to watch a puppy be torn apart?" Todoa asked. "Todoa! Now I have an image in my head. But when I was with my Aunt she bought a stupid cat and it hated her but it wouldn't leave me alone!" Miyako exclaimed folding her arms as silence filled the room. "You know," Todoa said. "After your memories come back I can help you with your current situation." Todoa said. "Oh really?" Miyako said as she started smiling. "What is your brilliant plan?" Miyako asked. "A marriage proposal." Todoa said watching Miyako's face turn into a frown.

**Woah what a young prodigy. Sorry I had to add instruments I love music so I just had to! By the way: TODOA OMFG!**


	11. Chapter 9: Party Whores!

**WOO! Chapter 9 already? Great! This chapter isn't that interesting but hey, I wrote something right? I promise the next chapter will be full of wtf? I'm spoiling the next chapters: A lot of MiyakoxShuu, MiyakoxSubaru, and MAYBE MiyakoxAyato or Kanato. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

"MARRIAGE!" Miyako said as Todoa's hand cupped over her mouth. "Shut up, I don't want the whole school to know." Todoa said. "You can do that?" Miyako asked. "Well unless your forced to marry someone of a higher rank than my family's then your screwed. Also I haven't proposed to you yet so don't get to excited." Todoa said. "E-excited? I'm shocked but isn't your family all high and mighty?" Miyako asked. "Actually your family was more on the rich bastards. You were the only one in your family who had kindness and love." Todoa said smiling softly. "Love? Pfft, wait," Miyako said glancing at Todoa. "Did I like someone when I was younger?" Miyako said. "I-uh, don't want to talk about it." Todoa said glancing away ice filling his eyes. "Anyways, I know what song I want to sing." Miyako said. "What?" Todoa asked tilting his head. "How about Mad world?" Miyako asked. "You are the most depressing person ever!" Todoa said throwing his head back and his arms up. "AM NOT! It's a good song!" Miyako said. "Whatever ." He said as he started playing the piano.  
"HOLY SHIT MIYAKO!" Todoa exclaimed as he hopped up from the piano. "Your voice has changed a lot! It's more matured." Todoa said as Miyako laughed. "I can't say the same about you." Miyako said as she heard a thump in the room and jumped. "My voice isn't high, is it?" He asked. "Your loud, that's the only downside to you." Miyako said. "Your loud... Sometimes." Todoa said. "Whate-" Miyako was interrupted by a ringing phone as she glanced at Todoa who immediately pulled it out. "Yeah?" Todoa asked on the phone. "Right, also I need to talk to you." Todoa said glancing at Miyako and covering the phone. "Just go, I have to leave soon anyways." Miyako said. Todoa nodded and left the room still talking on the phone. Miyako sighed and shook her head as she felt a hand go over her mouth and pull her back. Her eyes widened as she struggled but was positioned in the persons arms so she couldn't move, she was trapped. "Once again Miyako it's probably a vampire, but which one?" She thought. "If you run you die." A familiar voice said as the person let go of her. She turned to see Shuu and her eyes widened and pursed her lips nervously. "Did he hear everything he said?" She wondered. "Your a foolish girl if you think you can get away that easily." He said. "Get away? You'll have more little sacrifices in your somewhat of a life." Miyako said folding her arms. He let off a small snicker before glancing upwards. "You know maybe you wanted me to hear that." He said as Miyako widened her eyes and shook her head. "One, I didn't know you were in here. Two, I don't understand why I would want you to hear that." Miyako said shaking her head. "Aren't you a little young to get married?" He asked as if he was trying to change her mind but there was something in his eyes like he knew what he was going to do. "I'm eighteen and it's not like he proposed yet." Miyako said. "Oh really?" He said his eyes shifting slowly over her face. "It doesn't matter anyways, I don't want to get married really." Miyako said looking up towards the clock. "So what are you going to say then?" He asked as Miyako unfolded her arms and shook her head. "I DON'T KNOW! I mean goddammit, how to you reply to that!" Miyako said as she turned towards the door sliding it open. "Reply with a no, it'll be safer for you." He said. Miyako paused in the doorway but continued out in the hallway without looking back.  
"The piano is broken?" Miyako asked her eyes widened. "Yes apparently a few of the strings is missing. Do you have anything else you would like to play?" Reiji asked. "Well... I guess I know a song or two on the violin." Miyako said. "You only have to do the opening so be prepared." Reiji said. "Anything else?" Miyako asked. "Yes, here's the dress you'll be wearing. Please be careful it's very expensive." Reiji said handing her a box and white heels. "The heels should be called hell." Miyako thought but grabbed the box. "Thank you." She said. "You are dismissed." Reiji said as she nodded in reply. She walked along the corridor to her room and threw on the dress. It was a short white party dress was made of silk. It had a black belt around the center and a bit of a lace design on the top. "I don't know about this." Miyako said staring at the heels or hells as she like to call them but she eventually grabbed them and put them on. She looked at the clock and sighed heavily as she walked out of the room for preparations.  
Miyako waited at the gate to greet people, her hand gripping the violins fingerboard. She saw Todoa walk up to the gate and she smiled at him as he straight off walked up to her. "I thought you were going to play the piano." Todoa said. "That's what I have to talk to you about." Miyako said. "Let me guess, I'm not playing anything." Todoa said. "Either your telepathic or your just really good I guessing." Miyako said as he shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a miracle worker." Miyako bit her lip and shook her head. "Just don't say that." She said as he tapped her head and walked away from her. "Hey you!" A voice said. Miyako turned to see three girls walking up to her. A light brown haired girl with two gingers walked up to her and glared at her. "Stop talking to Todoa! It makes us sick to see someone who has just met him this year kiss him." They said. "No I've known him for a long time." Miyako said. "Sure and pigs can fly!" She replied. "They can, it's called an airplane." Miyako said. "Come one girls, we can deal with her later." The girl said turning away. "If your hungry you can get food over there along with drinks." Miyako yelled to them. "Whatever!" The girl called back walking over to the food and drinks. "Bitch." Miyako said rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't be calling guests that." A voice said making her jump. Miyako turned to see Reiji as she sighed and nodded. "Yes Glasse- I mean, Sir." She said as he pointed to the stage they had set up. "You have five minutes to get ready, if you mess up your done." Reiji said. "Got it." Miyako said with a nod and walking towards the stage before seeing the faces of the girls from earlier. She saw them point to her as they whispered something to each other before walking back over to the food and drink bar. A cold breeze blew against Miyako's skin before a shudder went through her body. "It's freezing out!" Miyako said as she put the violin under her arm and carried the bow vertically. Miyako made her way to the front of her stage before hearing the girls voices. "Hey you!" They called carrying water and cake in their hands. "Huh?" Miyako said turning her body completely before feeling freezing cold water overlap her whole body and a mush hit her dress. She felt a shove and she hit the ground, the violin flying out of her hands. The girls laughed at her as the grabbed the violin and broke with kicking and punching. Miyako stared in shock at the three girls before feeling herself being lifted up into the air. "W-who-"


	12. Chapter 10: Broken Love! :(

** YAY! Chapter 10! Sorry it's shorter than most chapters I really do promise a double or triple long chapter but it might come a bit later! I'm trying to throw in some MiyakoXThefirstSakamakiIthinkof. So anyways ENJOY!**

Miyako turned her head to see Shuu holding her in his arms. "Shuu Sakamaki!" The girls yelled joyfully. Miyako felt dread flow through her body as the girls puppy dog eyed Shuu. Miyako wanted to say more but found it difficult to breath. "How did I get cold so fast?" Miyako thought to herself. "The water was cold, it's cold outside, and Shuu's cold." Miyako thought as she felt Shuu carry her inside and set her next to a fire and sat down next to her. Miyako closed to her eyes to the warmth of the fire as she felt energy flow through her body, once she gained enough energy she bolted up, with waves of dizziness and fell back down. "Pathetic." Shuu said staring at her. "Well you didn't have to help me!" She snapped. "I was suprise you even had enough energy to get up and carry me." Miyako said noticing a quick glance. Miyako heard footsteps as she saw Todoa run over to her and slide on his knees to her once he got closer. "You okay?" He asked putting a cold hand on her head. "Your not sick." He said. "Don't touch me, your freezing." Miyako said as he pulled his hand back. "What happened out there?" Todoa asked. "How about this," Miyako started narrowing her eyes at Todoa. "Do not just kiss me whenever you want to or else it will cause issues for other people." Miyako said as Todoa frowned. "I'm sorry but it's been so long and I-" Todoa stopped and glanced at Shuu whos eyes were closed. "I felt bad about what happened with your animals and family." Todoa finished. "Which animals are you talking about?" Miyako asked staring Todoa straight in the eye. "Your dog and cat." Todoa said. Miyako glanced up at the ceiling trying to remember as it hit her. "Ant and Owl?" Miyako asked Todoa. "You picked the stupidest names." Todoa said. "Well Ant was a small mutt and Owl just slept every freakin second of his life!" Miyako said. "You did spend like three years of your life keeping them a secret from your parents." Todoa said. "Yeah well, they would've taken them away from me but they ended up dying because of me anyways." Miyako said her grey eyes staring at the carpet. "I always did want to ask you, what happened to them?" Todoa asked. "My brother happened." Miyako said. "Your brother was evil." Miyako said sarcastically. "I remember one time his kite got stuck in a tree so you climbed to the top to get it, then he told your parents that you were climbing the tree." Todoa said. "Slightly knowing my father, he probably told me," Miyako cleared her throat. "You cannot die yet! You have things you must do for you are special! You don't have any time to be having fun!" Miyako said trying to make her voice deeper. "Eh something like that." Todoa said "Hey Todoa, was my brother older than me?" Miyako asked. "I think he was older than you but, the older children are always selfish and you were," Todoa stopped and looked her in the eyes before smirking. "Stubborn, but being trapped inside all day can do that to you." Toda finished. "Anyways," Miyako started. "Todoa can you clear to those girls that were not dating or anything and that we've known eachother for a while. Then make up an excuse where i'm from kissing is a greeting." Miyako said. "But I kind of want to be more than friends." Todoa said taking Miyako's hand. "Are you trying to seduce me Todoa?" Miyako asked as Todoa looked at her and his face broke into a smile. "Damn, your catching on fast." Todoa said putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning towards her face. "Todoa, stop it." Miyako said putting a hand on his chest as he leaned back. "I'm kidding." He said. "I'll tell them then you can verify it." Miyako said grabbing Todoa's hand and leading him outside to the three girls. "Todoa!" The girls said pushing Miyako out of the way. Miyako glanced at Todoa who mouthed "sorry" to her. Miyako sighed and twirled her finger in the air as he nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen girls," He started. "You know Miyako and I aren't a thing right? I've just known her since we were young thats all." Todoa said. "So she wasn't lying?" One girl said. "Miyako may seem mean but she only lies with a good reasoning." Todoa said. Miyako let out a breath of air as she glanced towards the stage to an orchestra who was up there. Miyako ran up towards the stage and asked a girl with brown hair up in a bun who was leaving the stage for her violin. "Why?" The girl asked. "I had an accident with a violin and I don't want to get in trouble for not playing." Miyako said. "Okay, here." The girl said handing her the violin. Miyako nodded as she walked over to the microphone and tapped on it as a loud squealing noise took place. "Sorry," Miyako said. "Atleast we know it works, right?" Miyako said clearing her voice. "Anyways, I'm going to be playing Nocturne. Also sorry I'm not going to have a piano with it, it's kind of broken." Miyako said putting the violin up under her chin as she started to play.  
Miyako walked off the stage to the girl and handed her the violin. "Here's your violin." Miyako said. "You're really amazing!" The girl said. "Thank you, when I was younger it was one of my favorite instruments." Miyako said. "Are your parents violinists?" The girl asked. "I can't quite remember my parents but I do believe my mother played the cello." Miyako said. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you live on your own then?" The girl asked. "I um, sorry I have to do something else right now." Miyako said. "Oh okay." She said smiling and waving bye to her. "That was close." Miyako murmured as she heard clapping. "Miyako you really are something!" Todoa said putting an arm around her neck. "How? That was an easy piece." Miyako said. "The fact that you still think that piece is easy, is something." Todoa said as he walked towards the gate. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Todoa asked. "Maybe, if i'm not dead by then." Miyako said rolling her eyes. She turned away from him and walked back into the house to change and get some sleep.  
_-Flashback-_  
_ "Miyako, Todoa's sad again." A young boy with a creamy brown hair said. "Keita," The younger Miyako said. "Maybe you should hang out with him more instead of me." Miyako said. "But I like you Miyako, so I want to be with you instead of him." Keita said. "I like you too Keita but your brother needs you." Miyako said as the boys dark green eyes looked down at the ground then he hugged Miyako and ran to his brother. The younger Miyako watched Todoa shake his head and shove the brother on the ground. Miyako stared sadly at Keita as she heard a voice calling her name. "Miyako!" It was the younger Todoa who was running towards her. "Do you want to go down to the river with me?" He asked. Miyako nodded her head but pointed over to Keita. "If Keita gets to come too." She said as Todoa smiled and nodded._  
_ The three children walked down to the river that was flowing steadily. "Keita look at the frog!" Miyako said scooping it up and holding it in front of him. He nodded and smiled for a second before frowning but shaking his head. "Hey Miyako do you want me to catch a fish for you?" Keita asked. "Sure." Miyako said sittting down on a rock. "I'll go too!" Todoa said following Keita. Miyako sat quietly for twenty-minutes until she heard footsteps running towards her. "Todoa?" Miyako said glancing over to see Todoa with a worried look on his face. "Miyako, Kaita t-there's something wrong with him." Todoa said. "What happened?" Miyako said jumping to her feet. "I went further upstream and when I came back I found him laying on the ground motionless!" Todoa said. "Let's go tell my Mother." Todoa said grabbing Miyako's hand. Miyako shook free of his hand as she ran up the stream to see the body of Keita laying on the ground motionless. "Keita!" Miyako said falling to her knees and grabbing his hand. "Wake up!" Miyako said shaking the body."Keita!" The girl cried resting her head on his chest where blood was pouring out. "I should've went with you, this is all my fault!" Miyako screamed. "It's okay, I'll take care of you now." Todoa said pulling her away from Keita and hugging her._  
_-Flashback end-_

**Me:*Reads***

**Me: I'm so sad, what is wrong with me?**

**Me: *Looks up at ceiling to remember***

**Me (From the past): ****_I know I'll just throw in some sort of plot twist!_**

**Me (Present): Oh yeah... WHY KEITA WHY!**


	13. Support and Q&A! Important

Hey everybody it's me, DoubleTwistAnime.

I want to thank you so much for all the support even throughout my private messages. You have no idea how much it means to me seeing that people actually like my stories. I was wondering for those who don't speak English I was wondering if they would like me to re-translate my story for them. It may not be 100% accurate but I am really curious, I totally understand too if you want me to. I have a friend down in France who has a bit of trouble reading English so if you do want me to just contact me and I'll be happy to do it for you lovely people of the world.

Anyways, I'm doing a bit of Q&amp;A on my story and I already asked some friends that read my story to ask me some questions about the story and myself. Here it is:

**Q: Who are you planning to have Miyako end up with?**

A: Really I don't know I don't want to have various ending because then i'll have to make various stories because some characters are mentioned more then others but really it's for all of the readers to decide.

**Q: Do any of the brothers already like Miyako as of Chapter 10?**

A: I don't know maybe... ;)

**Q: What motivated you to write this story?**

A: *Sighs Heavily* The artwork of the show caught my eye and then I ended up having weird dreams and those don't go away until I write something about them.

**Q: How often do you plan to upload each chapter?**

A: I try to upload everyday if not then every two days which then give me about four chapters every week.

**Q: How old are you? Why aren't your sentences correct?**

A: I'm seventeen and why did you have to ask this question!? No but really, my computer is weird and whenever I copy my work back onto the Docs Manager for some reason it "fixes" all of it so when I publish it my computer says to me, absolutely nothing.

**Q: Who is the character "Miyako" based off of? Why does she play so many instruments?**

A: Miyako is based off a friend of mine who had died in a car accident last year. Her attitude was straight on towards perverted people and her parents were super strict and mean, but she had amazing grades. Her real name was Merciee and she was such a sweet person if you were friends with her. Also, the reason she plays so many instruments is because I play that many instruments too believe it or not so I wanted a bit of character trait for me to. She also has her grey eyes from me except mine are like a blue-grey.

**Q: Do you have any social media? **

A: Yes I have a Twitter account and a YouTube channel.

**Q: Out of all the Diabolik Lovers characters who's your favorite?**

A: Kanato 3 He's SO FREAKIN ADORABLE. He's kind of like me except, insane. (In More Blood, Edgar)

**Q: How many chapters are going to be in this story?**

A: As many ideas I have to create them.

**Q: Is Todoa really a good person?**

A: That is for you to find out my fellow reader.

**Q: Can you give how old Keita, Miyako, and Todoa were in the flashback from chapter 10?**

A: Keita is a year older than Todoa believe it or not so he was 12, Todoa was 11, and Miyako was 10.5 years old.

**Okay that's it for today here's a Question for you guys answer in the review section or Message me:**

Who should Miyako end up with?

**Remember it's up to you to decide.**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 11: The Broken Heart

**Hey everybody! **

**So I've tried to fix that grammar issue with my computer but it hasn't been working out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter I haven't had much time to write it due to a project that I have to finish in two weeks so I don't have much time to write this so if it isn't as long as you want I know I promised to make it triple but I don't want to smash all the chapters together so I am just keeping them separate for now. Tomorrow [For me 10/28/14] I will upload two chapters but most likely at different times. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Miyako awoke with her face wet with tears. Miyako felt dread take over her body but she stood up and put on her school uniform. As she walked out of the hall she tripped over something and when she stood back up and turned she was horrified to see a motionless body of a teenage girl who had brown hair rolled up into a bun. Miyako covered her mouth as she screamed. "Oh my god." Miyako said as she saw two bite marks on her neck. "Why are you so noisy women?" Ayato said as he stared at the body on the floor. "Did you do this?" Miyako asked narrowing her eyes at him. "No, besides even if she dead her scent stinks." Ayato said. Miyako covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head as they all appeared out of nowhere. "It's rude to leave your food on the ground like this!" Reiji said. Miyako looked at him with a disgusted look as she stood up and walked out of the crowd turning towards them all. "You will not break me, it will NEVER happen." Miyako said turning away. "Where do you think your going?" Reiji asked. "I'm walking to school." Miyako said. "The school is some ways from here and it's raining out." Reiji said with a smart look on his face. Miyako turned to him as she felt her own aura of hate developing around her as she glared at him. "I think I can manage, after all I've managed for my whole life." Miyako said walking off.

Miyako walked down the halls dripping water from her hair and clothing her head down. "Miyako what happened?" Todoa asked his eyes wide. Miyako glanced up at him but didn't answer as he pulled out a towel and handed it to her. "Thanks." She murmured wiping the towel on her arms. "So what were you doing in the rain? You could catch a cold." He said. "I hate those guys, they might as well kill you too." Miyako said. "How about you go on a date with me after school?" Todoa whispered to her as she felt her face getting warm. "I don't know if they'll let me." Miyako said. He shook his head and smiled as he took the towel gently from her hand. "I'll talk to them, you'll see." Todoa said walking away from her. Miyako stared at him but turned away to walk to her classroom, smiling.

Miyako sighed heavily as she stepped out of the school. "Women, what took you so long? I'm hungry." Ayato said grabbing her hand. "No Ayato I have to go somewhere else." Miyako said pulling her hand free. "Eh? Where- Hey Miyako come on I made reservations at this restaurant!" Todoa said standing a bit aways from Ayato and her. "Okay on- Your not going anywhere." Ayato said gripping her hand tightly. Miyako stared at Todoa for backup as he blinked in reply. "Why? Are you afraid you're going to lose her like that last girl?" Todoa said as Ayato's grip around Miyako's hand tightened. "I heard that blond girl had first class blood and you lost her to some other vampires, so why don't you let her go she's mine." Todoa said with a slight nod of his head for Miyako to go with it. "Yours? I don't see any proof." Ayato said his eyes narrowed. "I don't see any proof ether." Todoa said his eyes shifting towards Miyako's neck. [He hasn't drank so there's no marks.] Ayato's grip was almost breaking her hand and Miyako couldn't handle it anymore. "Y-Your breaking my hand." Miyako said as Ayato angrily glanced down on her. "She's mine." Ayato said as he leaned towards Miyako's face and kissed her. Miyako felt his soft lips press against hers forcefully but she felt a pain pierce through her lip as a mealy taste filled her mouth. Miyako pulled free as she wiped her lip to see the red blood smeared on her hand. "M-Miyako your bleeding." Todoa said covering his mouth. "Todoa- I'm sorry I have to go." He said turning away from her. Miyako felt Ayato put his hand on her shoulder as the entered the limousine silently with her lips to bleeding. "Oh look she's bleeding." Kanato said glancing at her. Miyako wiped the blood off her lips and stared at it. "Ayato, what did you do?" Reiji asked adjusting his glasses. "That bastard was trying to take her blood away from us." Ayato said angrily. Miyako felt her hand being grabbed by Kanato who stared at it and was pulling it up to his mouth but she pulled it back and licked it as she wiped it on her clothes. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Kanato said angrily. "He had made a reservation and everything, now since you made me waste that I'm going to waste my blood too." Miyako said facing away from them. "Women- Will you stop calling me that!" Miyako interrupted Ayato. "Well I can't say anything about your body and pray doesn't get to be called by the name." Ayato said. "Argh..." Miyako said as she heard a thump and the car swerve to a stop. "What is this?" Reiji asked angrily. Miyako looked out the window to see a dead cat laying on the road. "You have to be kidding me." Miyako said standing up. "Where do you thing you're going?" Reiji asked. "To go save the goddamn cat." Miyako said. "How are you going to do that women?" Ayato asked. "Let's just say, when it comes to animals I have a bit of a connection." Miyako said. "No kidding." Ayato murmured. "Sexist." Miyako said steeping out of the car and picking the cat up by the scruff and setting it in her lap. She took off her jacket and pulled a pair of scissors out of her back and cut it as she made a small cast for the cats leg and wrapped it around the cats legs as she glanced at the cat and smiled at it. "Idiot, don't cross the road like that again." Miyako said as the cat purred in reply as it quickly nudged itself against Miyako and purred as it ran off. Miyako stepped back into the car and sat down and held up her coat. "So can I keep this or should I scrap this?" Miyako asked as Reiji gave her a stern look. "You know these girls in the halls were saying you guys would be a perfect boy bands." Miyako said as the car pulled to a stop. "Oi, what did you say women?" Ayato asked narrowing his eyes. "Something that an image makes me want to die laughing." Miyako said quickly slipping out of the car. "She must want a death wish." Ayato said staring at her leaving the car.


	15. Chapter 12: Double trouble (My Gosh)

**Hey so, stories and stuff! Well actually I don't have too much of an excuse except I had to have some stuff for my eyes on Thursday so your lucky I had time to write this. Thanks for all the support and I love you all. Enjoy!**

Miyako glanced up at the sky it was turning dawn and she was the only one up. Her lip had almost stopped bleeding but she still had to be careful when they came around again. "Ah Miyako, I was looking for you." Kanato said walking in front of her. "Why?" Miyako asked. "Because I would like to show you something." Kanato said. "I guess I'll go then." Miyako said standing up and walking along side him to a dark room full of dolls. "Woah, these are kind of cool." Miyako said walking up to one and staring at it. "Aren't they?" Kanato asked standing behind her. "They almost look real." Miyako said as she felt Kanato lean towards her ear. "That's because they are." He whispered. Miyako felt a chill go down her spine as her eyes widened. "I-I see." Miyako said turning face to face with him. "You um, must take really good care of them." Miyako said nervously. "I do, you know if you want you can become one i'll take real good care of you." Kanato said. "I don't like being care by you but I think you would look good as one of these dolls you can be with thast bear of yours." Miyako said. "Ahh you're so smart, Miyako [san,chan,or whateves]." Kanato said putting a hand on her neck. "Thank you?" Miyako said nervously. "Of course your blood's smell is so attractive too I must have some." Kanato said as he paused for a moment. "Huh?" Miyako was suprised her hadn't bit her yet. "Do girls like you like being kissed? She liked it but she was different from you." Kanato said. "N-" Miyako was inturrupted with the lips pushed against hers but then her lip started to bleed again. "Crap." Miyako thought. "Huh?" Kanato said noticing the blood on his mouth as he pulled back. He quickly licked it and kissed her again except, he was sucking the blood from her lip. "It's so good, it's suprsingly better than hers which I thought wasn't possible." Kanato said sliding down to her neck. Miyako pushed him away but he smiled and widened his eyes. "We won't let you go no matter what." Kanato said pulling her back by her arm and pinning her against a wall. "S-s-stop it." Miyako said as he licked her neck and bit into it. Miyako could feel her blood draining but he let go as she fell to the ground. "Hah, you human bodies are so weak." Kanato said as he disappeared. Miyako stood up as she stumbled out the door and sat outside by the gate. "I'm so tired." Miyako said as she sat on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Miss, are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice said. Miyako opened her eyes and looked up at a girl with dark brown hair, glasses, and blue eyes. "Huh? Yes I'm fine who are you?" Miyako asked. "My name is Aki Chiba, I am supposed to be living her now." Aki said. "Okay then come with me." Miyako said as the girl followed her into the entrance hallway. "HEY EVERYBODY I'VE STARTED A FIRE AND I SCREWED UP!" Miyako yelled as she saw all six boys urgently look at her. "Where's the fire?" Reiji asked calmly. "Idiots, I was lying." Miyako said staring at the girl. "I'm Aki Chiba, nice to meet you." Aki said smiling. "I wasn't aware of this arrival either, Shuu?" Reiji said. "Oh, Chiba? Yeah." Shuu said lazily his eyes shifting over to Miyako. "What's your name?" Aki asked. "My name is Miyako, thank you for waking me up." Miyako said. "I saw those marks and I was worried that I would have to call an ambulance." Aki said. "It's fine I would probably be sick if you didn't wake me up." Miyako said. "I see, your welcome then." Aki said shifting her eyes over to the brothers. "Your turn." Miyako said walking away and watching from afar. "Ah yes, It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Reiji said. "As to you." Aki said. "I am Reiji, the second oldest son, that is Shu the oldest son, then there are the triplets, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and finally the youngest son which is Subaru." Reiji said. Miyako watched as she saw Laito and Kanato getting closer to her as they both licked her neck and only Laito smiled and Kanato glanced over at Miyako and tilted his head. "Agh." The Aki said as she walked over to Miyako quickly. "Why did they just do that?" She asked. "Don't hide behind me, they'll just bother me more." Miyako said. "Sorry, I was just startled." Aki said. "It's fine, but be aware what they are." Miyako said as the girls eyes widened. "But that's not possible, they don't exist." Aki said. "Hey that's what I thought when I first came here." Miyako said walking up to her room. "Wait!" The girl squealed.

Miyako sat quietly with Aki across from her and Shuu next to her. It was the Sakamaki's monthly 'family' dinner. "What's this?" Aki asked staring at the meat. "It's steak." Miyako said looking up at her. "Hmm I've never had it before." Aki said. "What!" Miyako said surprised. "Is it good?" Aki asked. "Of course idiot, it's good." Miyako said cutting into her own steak. "So are you related to them or something?" Aki asked Miyako as they all glanced at Miyako. Miyako choked on her drink so she ending up coughing over the question. "No of course not, I'm like you what did you think I was?" Miyako asked. "A younger sister maybe?" She said as Miyako heard Ayato snort. "I'm 18 which means I'm older than the triplets and Subaru." Miyako said. "Your 18? Me too we can be friends." Aki said. "Umm, okay?" Miyako said. "You sound hesitant like something happened before." Aki said. "I can't remember a lot of things from under the age thirteen. I usual ignored everyone in highschool except for my teachers which led to here and there." Miyako said. "What do you mean you can't remember anything from under thirteen?" Aki asked. "I believe that's the time my parents committed suicide a-and my brother died because of me." Miyako said as Aki looked at her sadly. "How did he die?" Aki asked. "I told you already it was my fault." Miyako snapped standing up. "It's rude to get to your feet during a meal." Reiji said. "No kidding." Miyako said walking out of the room.

"Miyako!" Aki said banging on the door. "Please let me in!" Aki yelled. "Okay." Miyako said opening the door as Aki stumbled in and hid behind her. "What is it?" Miyako asked. "There coming for me." Aki said. "I told you not to hide behind my back, I'm human too." Miyako said. "Then could you give me some tips when dealing with them?" Aki asked. "Their vampires, all I can tell you is to not let your guard down." Miyako said as Ayato and Laito appeared in the doorway. "Miyako which ones are better to be around?" Aki asked ignoring the boys in the doorway. "Honestly?" Miyako asked as Aki nodded. "I don't thi- Me right women?" Ayato said behind her back and placing his hand on her shoulder, then grabbing her hand. Miyako shook her head to Aki who nodded her head and turned towards the doorway for Laito to be in her way. "Where do you think your going?~" Laito said grabbing Aki's hands and leaning towards her neck. Ayato leaned down towards Miyako's neck as he unbuttoned the first button of the shirt she was wearing and slid it down to her shoulder. "Stop!" Miyako said struggling but he was stronger than usual so her arm didn't even move a centimeter. "Food isn't supposed to talk." Ayato snapped at her as he put his hand on her stomach so she couldn't move as much. Miyako glanced over to Aki who had her eyes closed in fear as Laito drank her blood. Ayato bit hard into Miyako neck which then turned into her shoulder. "You're drinking too much." Miyako said to Ayato who slid his hand up from her stomach up to her chest as her body winced. "You're lying, you're still concious." Ayato said. "But she's not." Miyako said who saw Aki drop as Laito let go of her, he then picked her up and carried her out of the room. "He started earlier than me, stupid." Ayato said as he groped her breast. "Ah!" Miyako yelled as he snickered. "You're blood is getting heated up, you must like it." Ayato said as he slid his hand back down towards her hip. "I ha-te this." Miyako said as he let her go and she fell to the ground. "Human body's are so weak." Ayato said. "Do you want me to start doing cardio? Cause' that'll get my blood pumping, jerk." Miyako thought as she looked out the window at the full moon.

"Miyako wake up!" Aki yelled at her. "What?" Miyako asked. "Reiji said he wanted to speak with all of us." Aki yelled. "Uhmf, he always wants to speak with us." Miyako said her eyes slowly opening. "Just come on." Aki said throwing a pillow at Miyako. Miyako stood up and rubbed her eyes as she heading towards the door with Aki. She slowly opened it and started to walk down the corridor.

"You're late." Reiji said folding his arms. "Well she wouldn't wake up." Aki said. "Yes I was sleeping, get to the business before I sleep some more." Miyako said as Aki side glanced her. "Apparently our father, Karlheinz, is coming for a short visit." Reiji said. "Why?" Ayato said angrily. "I'm not quite sure but as for these two," Reiji started glancing at Miyako and Aki. "You will be kept in care with one of us for the time being." Reiji said as Miyako's eyes widened and she turned away. "Miyako what's wrong?" Aki asked. "When you close your eyes, what do you see? I see darkness which isn't any different from what I see today. What does that say to you, Aki?" Miyako asked turning towards Aki. "You're colorblind?" Aki joked. "Have you lost something so important to you that you know it's just your fault?" Miyako asked. "My virginity?" Aki asked as Miyako heard a snicker in the back. "That's not what I mean! I mean death!" Miyako said. "Actually, no." Aki said. "Then you wouldn't understand." Miyako said sighing as her head starting hurting again. "Miyako are you okay?" Aki asked. "I-I need to go somewhere else." Miyako said running out of the room.

_-Flashback-_

_"When you need me, I'll always be there for you." Keita said. "Will you?" Miyako asked jokingly. "Why not?" Keita asked. "Because what if you're not there for me?" Miyako asked. "I will, I'll figure it out for you." Keita said hugging her and then running off. Miyako stared at him as she glanced up at the sky and sighed._

_-Flashback End-_

**Me: Stupid no indentations- Woah what the heck computer?! I fixed this "mushed together" crap!**

**:[**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 13: Burning Water

**Hey so long time no post! I turned in my project early so thank goodness for that, but I haven't wrote anything in forever so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Miyako felt hot water lap over her skin as she screamed in agony. "Miyako what's wrong?" Aki said bending down throwing the bucket behind her. Miyako rolled up in a ball as Aki stared at her in surprise. "Y-YOU USED HOT WATER!" Miyako screeched. "But you weren't waking up and aren't you supposed to use hot water to wake someone up?" Aki said raising a brow. "No you used cold water!" Miyako said as she heard approaching footsteps. "What is the meaning of this?" Reiji asked as Aki turned immediately. "She wouldn't wake up so I used hot water to wake her up and now she's in this state." Aki said. "Who's going to clean up this mess?" Reiji asked. "W-Which hot water did you use, Aki?" Miyako asked. "Well I think it was boiling when I poured it into the bucket, I'm so sorry." Aki said. "You guys are noisy." Shuu said walking from behind Reiji and then next to him. "How bad is it? Wait no, that sounds bad, erase that from your mind." Aki said waving her hands. "It hurts, I don't know how long this burning sensation is going to last." Miyako said stiffening as Aki put a hand on her arm. "I'm kind of surprised your skin didn't even turn red anyways, I'll clean the mess up." Aki said as she pulled Miyako up and stared at her face. "What is it?" Miyako asked as silence filled the corridor. "I'm so sorry!" Aki said tearing up. "About what?" Miyako asked. "You must have really loved him, but don't blame yourself it's okay." Aki said as Miyako pulled her arm free. "That hurts, I don't know what you're talking about." Miyako said almost shoulder bumping the two boys looking suspiciously at Aki.

Miyako felt something cool press against her face. "Cold." Miyako said half asleep pushing her face more to the source of coldness. "Ha... You are a bother." A familiar lazy like voice said. Miyako shot open her eyes to see Shuu's face leaning over her with his hand on her face. "What are you doing?" Miyako said rolling away, wincing at the pain of the burns. "You must be aroused by me touching your face." Shuu said as Miyako felt her face burn slightly. "No it just feels good on the burns." Miyako said. "Oh?" Miyako heard Shuu say as she felt movement on her bed. She felt an arm pull her towards the middle of the bed and Shuu's hand was placed on her neck. Miyako let out a shaky breath knowing that the vampires face was just behind her head. "Miyako I-" She heard her door open to see Aki walk in and stare at the two of them. Miyako glanced up at her and mouthed the words "Help me!" She saw Aki nod as a determine look filled her eyes as she folded her arms. "Um Miyako I came to give you a small treatment for the incident that had occurred earlier!"Aki said loudly as Miyako felt Shuu pull her closer to his body. Miyako's back was pretty much pressing against Shuu's chest and one of his hands was on her neck while the other was placed firmly on her stomach. "If she tried to pull me out of this position it will hurt, but it's worth trying." Miyako thought. Miyako shifted her eyes from Aki and then with a blink of her eyes signaled Aki to pull her away from Shuu but Aki held up a letter. "Also Miyako, a handsome boy wanted me to give this to you, he was really sweet!" Aki said, but that made things worse for Miyako for Shuu's grip was hurting her. "You're noisy, go somewhere else." Shuu said as Aki frowned her eyes showing a loss of a battle. But no, her eyes picked back up as she narrowed them, Miyako observed carefully as the girl hopped onto the bed and kicked Shuu hard in the side, missing Miyako by a centimeter. Miyako felt Aki quickly pull Miyako for Shuu's guard was down after she kicked him. "Holy crap Aki! You usually look as fierce as a puppy who lost a leg but I think it's the opposite now." Miyako said. "Hey let's go to the game room, we can play a game of cards or something." Aki said as Miyako nodded.

"No! You cheated!" Miyako said as Aki laughed. "So I'll ask the question and you HAVE to answer it and then I'll answer it." Aki said. "Fine." Miyako mummured. "Which one of the boys here do you like the most and hate the most?" Aki asked Miyako. "Go... to hell!" Miyako yelled at Aki who started hysterically laughing. "It doesn't mean you love them or anything." Aki added. "You pretty much asked this already." Miyako said. "I hate all of them, unless they somehow make me fall in love with them there isn't anything going through my mind for which one's better." Miyako said. "At least give your opinion on all of them!" Aki said. "Well I'll start from oldest to youngest ahem," Miyako said clearing her throat. "Shuu is strange, he seems very lazy but he has enough energy to screw with you." Miyako said. "Agreed." Aki replied with a nod of her head. "Reiji is smart but he is also a huge jerk maybe even a bit of a narcissist." Miyako said as Aki raised an eyebrow. "I can kind of see it." She replied. "Ayato is annoying, he never leaves me alone and ruined my soon to be first date." Miyako said. "I have noticed he is slightly possessive of you but he doesn't do a very good job, especially since Shuu got that close to you." Aki said. "Laito is just like Ayato except maybe a little worse because he extremely perverted." Miyako said as Aki widened her eyes and looked down. "Yeah I agree." She said not meeting Miyako's eyes. "Kanato is in my opinion cute for his looks but his personality is strange almost messed up." Miyako said. "He is adorable,but I haven't seen anything wrong with his personality." Aki replied. "Good luck with that." Miyako said rolling her eyes. "Then there's Subaru right?" Aki said. "Subaru is... different." Miyako said. "In what way is he different?" Aki asked. "He has a ton of anger problems that I don't think he can quite control." Miyako said. "I can agree on that, he dented my door." Aki said as Miyako quickly glanced at Aki and looked away. "Overall, I like how all of their personalities are different but unless they make me like them, none of them are my true favorite, what about you?" Miyako asked as Aki pushed up her glasses and sighed. "Well I like Reiji because he reminds me of my brother and I'm not much of a fan for Ayato." Aki said. "Explain." Miyako threw in. "Although Ayato completely ignores me he is kind of scary." Aki said. "Ignored? Say that to his face and then that'll change for you. Which in my case, would be good!" Miyako said. "No thanks, I'm good." Aki said as they both laughed. "I can't believe you like Glassed Maniac the most! He's so annoying, it's always what did you do? Or it's improper to do that!" Miyako said as Aki laughed. "I guess, it doesn't bother me really." Aki said. "Okay now can you give me that letter?" Miyako replied as Aki laughed and held it up. "Why's it so important to you, is it your boyfriend?" Aki said sarcastically. "I don't have a boyfriend, he's a childhood friend!" Miyako said. "He's a hell of a handsome childhood friend, didn't you say Ayato ruined your first date?" Aki asked. "Well maybe he's kind of my boyfriend." Miyako said. "Have you done _stuff_ yet?" Aki asked. "Stuff? AKI OF COURSE NOT!" Miyako replied as Aki broke out laughing. "So you're a virgin!" Aki exclaimed. "I'm eighteen I shouldn't have that _stuff _until I think I'm mature enough." Miyako said as Aki laughed. "You have no shame talking about it do you?" Aki asked wiping tears from her eyes. "Shut up! Just give me the letter!" Miyako yelled as Aki handed it to her. Miyako ripped open the letter as a wad of cash and her eyes widened. "T-That's 60,000 yen!" Aki said seeing the money in her hand. "Todoa is her trying to make me fall in love with him with money?" Miyako said out loud. "Why do you think he gave that much to you?" Aki asked. "I'm not quite sure unless he thought-" Miyako's shook the thought off. "What are you going to do with it?" Aki asked. "I'm going to give it back." Miyako said. "But it's money! Shouldn't you keep it?" Aki asked. "I hate taking money from other people, you should work for it." Miyako said putting the money back in the envelope as she stood up. "Where are you going?" Aki asked. "To treat this burn." Miyako said walking out of the game room.

**Hey so I had Miyako talk a bit of trash about the brother's! Also 60,000 yen is about 550+ us dollars or 4204 Euro. Don't worry everyone has their opinions on the brothers in my case I think they're all freakin hot. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 14: I present

**Ciao! So** **I've decided once I get to 20 chapters I'm going to make another book of this so it'll be book 2 but we have six chapter before that so don't worry anyways enjoy!**

"Here." Miyako said holding the envelope out to Todoa. She was in an empty classroom with him, class started in about ten minutes though. "What is this?" Todoa asked opening the letter and then closing it. "I don't want it." Miyako said as he sighed. "But I have too much of it, can't you take just a little bit off of my hands?" Todoa asked holding the envelope back out to her. "I don't want it." Miyako repeated as he put it into his bag. "Um Miyako, I have a question for you." Todoa said looking up into her eyes. "What is it?" Miyako asked. "You're not in love with that red head Sakamaki, are you?" Todoa asked. "Don't ever say that!" Miyako said. "He is a sexual harasser, I would never fall in love with any of them!" Miyako said as she put a hand on her throat. "What's wrong?" Todoa asked. "I think you set off my gag reflex." Miyako joked as Todoa laughed. "Well he kissed you and I didn't know how to react." Todoa said. "Well actually he drank blood from my lips, I'm pretty sure he would NEVER just kiss me." Miyako said as Todoa reached his hand out and touched her lips. "Your lips healed quickly." Todoa said as Miyako flinched and he smiled, leaning forward and kissing her gently. "Don't do that." Miyako said pulling back from him. "We are technically dating, I don't know why you say we aren't." Todoa said as Miyako rolled her eyes. "I don't want to date you, my feelings are mixed for you." Miyako said as Todoa frowned his eyes getting a troubled look on them. "Let's meet in the library before you go." Todoa said as he turned away from Miyako and left the classroom.  
Miyako walked into the library and sighed, no one was there. "Did he forget his own words?" Miyako thought out loud. Miyako walked as she felt herself fall a centimeter away from hitting her head on the chair. "Oh my god!" Miyako said in shock as she stood up and looked down on Shuu who was seemingly resting on the ground. "Why are you sleeping on the floor!" Miyako asked as Shuu opened an eye and sighed. "It's just you..." He said sitting up. "It's just me? Who did you expect it to be?" Miyako asked. "That... other girl." Shuu said standing up. "Where are you going?" Miyako asked. "Somewhere quiet." Shuu said. "Oh okay." Miyako said pulling out a chair and sitting in it. His blue eyes shifted over to her momentarily before disappearing. Miyako rested her head on the table for a few minutes before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Hey are you okay?" A male voice had said to her. Miyako opened her eyes to a boy who had a same looking uniform as her only, a light blue. "What time is it?" Miyako asked stretching her arms. "It's eleven thirty, what's a night class student doing here?" The boy asked. He had black hair with green highlights and brown eyes, his skin was a normal pale color. "I fell asleep, their going to kill me!" Miyako said hopping up and looking around urgently. "My bag, I'm to young to die!" Miyako cried as the boy to her side laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine, I'm Mamoru it's nice to meet you." Mamoru said as Miyako nervously smiled to see her bag up on top of the bookshelves. "You've got to be kidding me." Miyako said looking up at the book case. "That... Ugh!" Miyako stood up as she put on foot on the book case. "That's not a very good idea." Mamoru said as he pointed to her skirt. "Aren't you nervous about your skirt?" He asked as Miyako nervously glanced at him. "Then don't look." Miyako said as she pulled herself to the top of the book case to stare at her with an amused smiled. "Haha, I didn't think you'd make it to the top." Mamoru said. "Do they have people check the school at night?" Miyako asked. "Not the library that's every other day." Mamoru said staring up at her. "If I'm not back soon, I don't know what they'll do!" Miyako said. "Hey, how are you going to get down?" Mamoru asked as Miyako stared at the book shelves. "I'll jump." Miyako said as Mamoru stopped smiling and stared up at her. "You'll get hurt if you do." Mamoru said. "Nah." Miyako said holding her skirt somewhat down as she fell. "I'm not going to comment on that." Mamoru said his eyes slightly looking up, then back at her. "Well I've gotta go so- Wait!" Mamoru interrupted her. "Will I get to see you again?" He asked. "I don't know if I'm not dead." Miyako said opening the door to the library. "They were black." Mamoru said as a smirk spread across his face. "What?" Miyako said stopping in the doorway. "Nothing." Mamoru said as Miyako stared at him before leaving.

**Oh yeah! New character in my story! More characters to ship Miyako with, don't forget you can ship Aki too! #Shipitall!**


	18. Chapter 15: Depression Wise

**Ciao! So I worked on this chapter for a bit today, next chapter should be uploaded Sat-Mon if not it might mean I've been working on it a bit longer. The last chapter was only 897 which is 148 words less than the average of my chapters. This one isn't as long so I hope you don't mind. Also thanks for the reviews I actually added a bit of this ships into my story today, mainly for Aki. Aki isn't the main character but she is still one of my favourite characters to right about so hopefully you don't mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Miyako you're back!" Aki yelled running up to her and hugging her. "Maybe I shouldn't have left that damned school." Miyako said turning back towards the door. "Not so fast, I would like an explanation from you." Reiji said as Miyako sighed. "Let's see where should I start? Oh right," Miyako started. "[Explains very thoroughly]" Miyako said. (Imagine her talking 2x as fast.) "Your boyfriend forgot about you!" Aki yelled. "I'm not quite sure what happened to be honest." Miyako said as Reiji sighed. "Your explanation was reasonable enough you are dismissed." Reiji said. "Miyako thanks to you, I almost died." Aki said. "It's called taking one for the team." Miyako said. "You owe me one." Aki said as Miyako nodded her head. "What would that be?" Miyako asked. "I need to think about it." Aki said. "Sie haben einen Tag, um sich etwas einfallen lassen." Miyako said holding out her hand as Aki shook it. "I have no idea what you just said but i'm pretty sure that's russian." Aki said as Miyako facepalmed. "Du bist wirklich dumm. Das ist, warum ich denke, dass Sie es verdient . Für einmal stimme ich mit Reiji , dass wir Menschen sind Idioten ." Miyako said as Aki raised an eyebrow. "Hey Reiji what did she just say?" Aki asked. "You humans intellect are quite low. I am pleased to see you are agreeing with me for once." Reiji said smirking. "What is he talking about?" Aki asked. "Ahem, of course your intellect is no higher, Reiji." Miyako said smiling politely. "Wait did you t-trick me Miyako!" Aki asked her eyes full of curiosity. "Duh, anyways I'll be nice, you have approximately 23 hours and fifty- No fifty-four minutes to come up with what I owe you." Miyako said as Aki's mouth dropped. "Wha- Tick Tock! Hurry up and decide, find me when you know." Miyako said as Aki glanced around nervously. "She's probably going to choose something terrible for me, fingers crossed." Miyako thought walking away.

"Oh yeah it's new years, don't we have a monthly dinner party with the brothers?" Aki asked. "Sadly." Miyako said walking into the dining room and sitting down. All the brothers were already there and Miyako sat down next to Aki. "Oh I thought of something for an I owe you one." Aki said. "You do, gee thanks for the offer." Miyako said as Aki gasped and waved her hands at Miyako. "That's not what I meant, I take what I said back! I thought of something though." Aki said as Miyako sighed. "What do I owe you?" Miyako asked. "You have to do two things, confess feelings for someone and then the next thing is just a back up." Aki said. "That's not fair, I only was at the school for not even half the day." Miyako said. "Do it or else i'll... tell everyone your darkest secret." Aki said. "Which one?" Miyako asked as Aki glanced up at the ceiling. "The one about your boy-friend." Aki said as Miyako snapped her attention on her. "Fair enough, I will right now." Miyako said. "This is going to be amusing." Aki said as Miyako looked at t he table. "Kanato," Miyako said as Kanato glanced up at her from his bear thing. "Aki is in love with you, she just pretends to be in love with Reiji. She said that she thought you were cute, she also loves your personality." Miyako said as Aki's face turned red. "I did NOT say that, you liar!" Aki said. "You thought it though, you just thought of the words I said." Miyako replied as Aki stared at her. "Touche." Aki said. "So your not denying it?" Miyako asked as Aki hit her shoulder hard. "I am denying it, I'm terrified of these... THINGS!" Aki blurted as the room fell silent. "See you and Kanato are both mad. Only someone whose mad would blurt that out." Miyako said. "I demand you to stop addressing my name in your conversation!" Kanato yelled angrily across the table. "But you can't hide from the truth can you?" Miyako said frowning. "Miyako are you going to say that to Todoa?" Aki asked. "I'm going to kill that damn bastard! I met this other guy today and I had to climb to the top of a bookshelf in the library to get my bag, I'm pretty sure that ass didn't look away." Miyako said as Aki frowned. "What does he look like?" Aki asked. "Hm I can't quite remember, he was a day class student though and he had black hair with green highlights." Miyako said. "What was his name?" Aki asked urgently. "Uhm I think it's Mamoru, his first name that is." Miyako said. "Mamoru Ritsku? I know him he's in a movie I saw, I believe his parents are actors too." Aki said. "Oh... whatever then." Miyako said as the food was set down in front of them. "It looks good, doesn't it Miyako?" Aki asked as Miyako stared at the food. "I'm not hungry." Miyako said pushing the plate away. "But you haven't ate anything since yesterday are you okay?" Aki asked. "For some reason I feel really tired, I just don't feel like eating anything right now." Miyako said as Aki pulled the plate back towards Miyako. "Eat it." Aki said as Miyako shook her head. "I refuse." Miyako said turning away. "How are you tired? You technically got back a few hours ago from sleeping!" Aki said. "I forgot about that, oh well." Miyako said. "Your turning into him." Aki whispered as Miyako's eyes widened. "I will force myself to eat this, It's your fault if I don't wake up for a while." Miyako said. "I'll just assume that your dead." Aki said laughing as Miyako turned to her with a horrified look on her face. "In that case I'll just get a head start on sleeping." Miyako said standing up. "How many times must I tell you, don't get to your feet during a meal." Reiji said adjusting his glasses. "I believe you." Miyako said sighing as Aki grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. "Hey let go!" Miyako said. "You owe me one!" Aki said as Miyako tugged at her sleeve and pulled free the cloth ripping. "Now I have to sew this back together, ugh this is going to take a while." Miyako said holding the cloth in her hand. "I can fix it!" Aki said. "Pfft, please you'll screw up, just leave me alone." Miyako said as Aki had a hint of fear in her eyes. "A-are you sure your fine Miyako?" Aki asked. "Why would I be fine?" Miyako asked walking out of the room.

"She's ever so rude lately." Reiji said to himself. "I-I think there's something wrong with her, she keeps sleeping and hasn't been eating." Aki said. "It could possibly be depression." Reiji said. "She does have all the symptoms, sleeping too much, short tempered, she's pretty much hopeless, she always thinks negative, and she lost her appetite." Aki said. "Keep and eye on her also," Reiji paused glancing at the rest of the males at the table. "Don't drink from her for a while and if you do, you will be punished thoroughly." Reiji said. Aki felt a chill run up her spine as Ayato looked at her and sighed. "I guess she'll have to do." Ayato said. "You are dismissed." Reiji said.

* * *

**Hey guys before I end it off here I would like to say, depression IS a serious thing and I have gone through it myself. Last year I lost a friend to depression after her mother died and I still am mentally scarred. So please don't take depression in this fanfiction as something not important. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	19. Chapter 16- Anger Issues?

**I made this extra chapter and the reason I'm making a second book is so that I can add the Mukami brothers to my book and I can kind of start over so I am still planning to end the book at 20 Chapters. So here it is:**

A screeched pirced Miyako ears as she bolted up and looked around, nothing. "What the HELL?" Miyako said as Aki came in and slammed the door breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Miyako asked. "I think Ayato's lost his mind." Aki said. "So nothings changed much then?" Miyako said as Aki cracked the door open and then softly shut it. "No like I thought I was going to die." Aki said tilting her head to show several fresh bite marks. "I think I have some bandages somewhere in here." Miyako said. "You keep bandages in your room? You're more feminine than I thought." Aki said sitting on Miyako's bed. "I am a female, It's not like I try to act like a male do I?" Miyako said getting a bandage and placing it on Aki's neck. "Thank you very much." Aki said. "But it's strange it's been a couple days and I've been fang free. It must be a new shampoo or detergent?" Miyako said. "Miyako have you been eating properly, not as lazy, and not depressed." Aki asked as silence filled the room. "For starters I did eat that day, after everyone disappeared I snuck into the kitchen and made myself some enjoyable food." Miyako said rolling her eyes. "W-what?" Aki stuttered nervously. "Also I haven't been sleeping as much either today I only had about ten hours of sleep and I was never depressed from the start." Miyako added as Aki's eye twitched. "You weren't depressed at all?" Aki asked. "Nope but, is that why they've been leaving me alone lately?" Miyako said. "We thought you had depression so they decided to leave you alone." Aki said as Miyako was going to reply but her thoughts were interrupted by Ayato. "Tch, I should know better than to listen to Reiji." Ayato said as Aki grabbed Miyako's hand and ran out of the door with her. "We need to find a place to hide!" Aki said as Miyako pulled open a random door as her and Aki entered, shutting the door quickly behind them. Miyako stopped and stared at the room, in front of her a staircase leading into a spacious room. Miyako noticed movement on the bed and she noticed it was Shuu. "Miyako-" Aki bumped into Miyako causing both of them to stumble down the stairs. "You idiot-" Aki's hand cupped over Miyako's mouth as a faint voice was heard beyond the door. "Tch, where did they get to? I let them out of my sight, dammit." Aki side glanced Miyako as they waited several minutes. "Stop taking me everywhere when you're afraid, I'm not your body guard." Miyako said as Aki sighed. "But you have mental and physical strength and I'm... weak." Aki said. "Pfft, If you saying being mentally scarred is strength then you are weak minded." Miyako said. "Are you mentally scarred because you refuse to accept being loved?" Aki asked. "Stop talking about love, I bet you haven't experienced anything." Miyako said in a wispy voice. "I have had fifteen boyfriends and I lost- Shut up!" Miyako hushed as they heard movement outside the door. "So how many ahem, lovers have you had?" Aki asked as Miyako shifted uncomfortably. "It's not a subject I'm comfortable talking about." Miyako said. "You're eighteen so I can call you immature then?" Aki teased as Miyako glanced at her. "I didn't have much freedom when I was younger and everybody I was closed to disappeared or died." Miyako said. "You have your bo- You guys are noisy." Shuu interrupted as Aki whimpered in surprised. "What the actual hell was that?" Miyako said standing up. "I didn't know he was in here!" Aki said as Miyako sighed. "See you have mental strength, you weren't scared!" Aki said. "Because I knew he was in here and he may not have been asleep." Miyako said. "Why were... you sneaking into my room?" Shuu asked not even opening an eye to look at them. "I don't know we just kind of picked a room and ran in to hide." Aki said. "Well Sherlock I think our case is complete." Miyako said. "Who's Sherlock? What case?" Aki asked. "It's a book series." Miyako said already ahead of Aki. Miyako opened the door only to be startled by Ayato and tripped backwards rolling down the stairs. "So you do get startled!" Aki said as Miyako stood up. "My incognito mode failed, shit." Miyako said. "Sure, whatever you say, Sherlock." Aki said as Miyako turned to her quickly. "No I would be Watson, I technically have medical skills." Miyako said. "Wait whos Watson." Aki asked. "So Watson is also a character in the same story. I believe he was a military doctor and Sherlock kind of breaks him out of his shell." Miyako said. "Shut up! I'm hungry and I'm tired of her blood." Ayato said walking down the stairs and reaching for Miyako. Miyako felt two hands placed on her hips as she was pulled away from Ayato. Miyako realized she was sitting on Shuu's lap and glanced at Aki who was staring at her intently as her eyes widened and she looked at Ayato who was glaring at Shuu. "Laufen Sie nicht, Hilfe!" Miyako yelled at her as Aki nodded. "Um... Now are you speaking russian?" Aki asked as Miyako felt a wave of anger overthrew her. "That's it!" Aki yelled as she shoved Ayato aside. "You know Miyako you should really stop being stupid, I mean what are you? Oh wait I bet you don't know how to answer that." Aki said as Miyako felt herself stiffen. "Excuse me?" Miyako asked. "I bet you learned your academics off of a picture book." Aki said as Miyako's eye twitched. "I bet you don't even know how to read a picture book!" Miyako spat back. "I bet that your parents killed themselves because they knew they with a failure like you their lives were hopeless." Aki said as Miyako's eye twitched once more. "You don't know ANYTHING about me!" Miyako yelled at Aki who started to smirk. "I bet your Aunt gave you up because you're a disgrace and she knew it." Aki said leaning face to face with Miyako. "She did though!" Miyako said as Aki stop smiling. Miyako pulled her hands free and heard a snapping sound as she punched Aki in the face. "Did I ever say my aunt loved me? I don't care if my parents killed themselves because I'm a failure. It's all my fault that their dead, It's my fault that Keita's dead, and It's my fault my brothers dead." Miyako said as Aki stared up at her. "Why do you blame yourself?" Aki asked. "Because It's easier that way." Miyako said turning slowly away as she grasped her wrist with her hand.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others I have another stupid report except it's due in three days. -_- Man teachers why do you do this to me?**


	20. Chapter 17- Suprise!

**Suprise!**

* * *

Miyako sat and stared out the window as snowflakes gently floated down. She heard a car door shut as she saw a man with pale long white hair walk through the front yard. "Women, didn't you hear me?" Ayato said as Miyako turned towards Ayato. "Do you know who that man was, the one who was walking through the front yard?" Miyako asked Ayato who fell silent. "He looks familiar..." Miyako said looking back out the window. "Women-Miyako!" Aki said running into the room wearing a maids outfit and a neat bun. "Oh It's you." Miyako said running her finger across the bandage wrap on her hand. "I told you I was just trying to help you!" Aki said. "I'm not complaining, what is it?" Miyako asked turning towards Aki. "Hey don't interrupt me!" Ayato said to Aki. "Remember they said that their father was coming a bit ago and we have to fit in with the staff." Aki said. "So?" Miyako asked. "Here is your attire." Aki said handing her a maids outfit with heels as shoes. "T-This is a maids outfit." Miyako said. "I know It's great isn't it? You have to get into character too!" Aki said. "I don't have a choice do I?" Miyako said unfolding the dress. "Do you need any help with that?" Ayato asked Miyako who looked over at Aki who kind of nervously grabbed his arm. "Come along, Master." Aki said as Miyako gave her a look as she led him out of the room.  
Miyako looked at herself in the mirror. Her long hair was tied up into a ponytail and the maids dress only went down half of her thighs. "I don't like this." Miyako said walking out of the room. "Took you long enough Women." Ayato said. "Now Miyako, we are going to have to go through some procedures." Aki said as Miyako sighed heavily. "It feels too short." Miyako said adjusting the skirt of the maid outfit. "Don't touch it, you're ruining it!" Aki said and then started explaining how to be a "perfect" maid. "I'm not calling him, Master." Miyako said as Aki gave her a cold glare. "You have to call all of them that, relax." Aki said as Miyako stiffened as she felt two cold hands placed on her stomach. "You also have to obey everyone of my needs." Ayato whispered into her ear. "Ayato, please restrain yourself until the end of today." Reiji said appearing out of no where. "Dammit Reiji." Ayato said pulling away from Miyako. "Have you told her everything?" Reiji asked Aki whose posture was absolutely flawless. "Yes I have, I have yet to modify her posture." Aki said. "Please do so quickly." Reiji said as Aki bowed her head. "Yes Master." Aki said as Miyako let a small laugh out as Reiji left. "Now, stand up straighter and pull your shoulders back." Aki said as Miyako nodded and adjusted her posture.  
"So they have a family dinner when their father comes?" Miyako said running a hand through her hair. "Yes, so we have to start setting the table." Aki said as Miyako sighed. "I have a handicap pass, I'm using it for not setting the table." Miyako said as Aki nodded. "You're serving the tea though." Aki said as Miyako gave a quick nod and went to sit down.  
"You're off," Aki said handing her a pot of tea. "Don't spill anything." Aki said. As Miyako nodded and walked out trying not to be self conscious as she poured the tea over the boys until she came to their father and poured him a cup of tea. "Might I ask you, what is some injured doing working?" Karlheinz asked. "Her family has been low on money." Reiji said as their father turned towards Reiji. "Is that so? You don't see many poor people who teach their children etiquette." Karlheinz said as Miyako smiled. "What a terrible thing to say." Miyako thought. "But I don't remember being told their was a new maid in the household, care to explain?" Karlheinz asked staring at Miyako. "I'm substituting for one of the other maids in the house, she's on leave." Miyako said dipping her head. "Ah I see, I'm sure you could've found a job else where being such a young attractive girl." Karlheinz said, Miyako felt sick. "Your are dismissed." Reiji said to Miyako who started walking towards the door, holding her breath until she got behind the door.  
"Why were we pouring tea anyways? Just a side drink?" Miyako asked. "It was requested by their father." Aki said as her watch's alarm went off. "Time for desert, I'll asked the side with their father and ask what they want and you get the side with Reiji, Shuu, and Subaru to do the same." Aki said as Miyako nodded and walked out along Aki, then separating ways. Miyako looked down at Reiji. "What would you like for desert, Master." Miyako almost spat out the last words but her smiled at her. "More tea will be enough, thank you." He replied as Miyako returned the smile as she walked over to Subaru. "I don't want anything." Subaru said as Miyako smiled and nodded. "Yes Master." Miyako said as she side glanced Ayato who seemed to be gritting his teeth. Miyako finally walked over to Shuu who seemed to not notice her. "Master, is there anything certain you want for dessert?" Miyako asked. "Anything... that isn't very sweet." Shuu said as Miyako nodded. "Is there anything specific you want though?" Miyako asked. "Not really." Shuu said as Miyako nodded.  
Miyako walked out with more tea and then place down a mildly sweet oreo cookie in front of Shuu. "The other maid would like me to announce to the rest of you that your dessert will arrive shortly." Miyako said bowing her head as Aki ran into the room and grabbed her shoulders. "We have a problem." Aki said urgently. "What is it?" Miyako asked as Aki leaned towards her ear. "So the cake Kanato requested is burnt now there's only two pieces left, he requested five." Aki said pulling back as Miyako smiled. "You cooked them seperatley?" Miyako asked. "Well I thought it would be easier that way." Aki said as Miyako. "Don't worry it's fixable." Miyako said as the both hurried out of the room.  
"See you just cut them into smaller bits." Miyako said cutting them into thinner slices and then handing the plate to Aki. "I thought you weren't good at anything." Aki said. "Well I guess that only goes for certain things." Miyako said as she followed Aki out and waited patiently at the door of the dining room as they heard footsteps walking down the hallway. "Did you forget to lock the door?" Miyako said to Aki. "I haven't touched the door." Aki said as they both looked at each other and they hurried out of the room.  
Miyako's heels clicked on the floor as she saw the front door open and she looked at Aki. "I thought Reiji told you to lock the door." Miyako said. "Oh that's right." Aki said walking over to the door as a strong breeze of wind came through the doorway and she held down her dress skirt. "Stop being so self conscious." Miyako said shutting the door. "I'm being self conscious? Aren't you afraid of messing up?" Aki asked. "I've been doing this for almost my whole life, not really." Miyako said as Aki gave her the nastiest look. "Miyako, I did mean it when I said that your parents probably killed themselves because of you." Aki said. "What does my family have to do with me? They abandoned me, I get it." Miyako said walking back to the dining room.  
Miyako entered the dining room only to see three boys standing behind Karlheinz. Everybody else seemed like if the three boys moved at all bullets would be fired. "It seems like only these two are the only humans in the house." A boy with black hair said walking in through the doorway. Miyako saw Aki jump and she looked like she almost had a heart attack. Miyako brought her hand up to her face but didn't move a muscle. "We have some business to discuss, about your sacrifices." The black hair boy said walking next to the other three boys. "What about them?" Reiji said. "Lately we've noticed you have a steady flow of sacrifices. So we've come to make a deal to split them." The black hair boy said. "Anything else?" Reiji asked. "Since you have two right now we would like a donation." A blond haired boy with a blue eye and red eye said. "I see, which one do you want then?" Reiji asked as Miyako felt herself dipped backwards. "This one smells extremely good." The blond haired boy said pulling her back up. "That one's a good choice, her manners are amazing." Karlheinz said as Miyako felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Yes, in the entrance hall she still had perfect posture." The black haired boy said. "You can have the other one, not her!" Ayato said standing up. "Ayato sit down, It's their choice on which one they want." Reiji said adjusting his glasses. "Ow!" Miyako said feeling a pain in her arm. "Doesn't it feel good?" Another one of the brothers with black hair but lavender eyes said. "Miyako what is it?" Aki asked nervously. "I just have this weird feeling, that I'm forgetting something." Miyako said. "That's what you're worried about?" Aki said as Miyako felt some sort of cloth go over her face as her visioned worsened and she felt herself being picked up.

* * *

**This is the last chapter to the first book the second book should be out soon!  
**

**Here's the link to the next one- s/10868603/1/The-Hidden-Jewl-2**


End file.
